History of the Heartlands
Currently being edited by goblin minions A Timeline Dates and some events have been deliberately removed from this timeline, this is not a 100% accurate document and should not be taken as such. Any clarifications or questions should be directed to the Background Team of the Lorien Trust. Age of creation The great dragons settle in this area of the Cosmos and Erdreja is founded by the coupling of 2 of the Cosmic Dragons. Who then resume their travels in the Cosmos with the other 14 Great cosmic elemental dragons. The Ancients create the Four Elder races to help them. First four are born within the world pattern giving them access to magics not available to the dragons due to elemental focus of each dragon. This is to allow them to use variety of magic in their task The Elder races are granted sentience and taught to use True magics so they can aid the Ancients Many deaths among elder races as they are driven to aid the dragons by the magics instilled in them at their creation. As it becomes clear that their efforts are failing the ancient dragons one by one stop and this releases the elder races, granting them free will. Creation of much of landscape of Erdreja as still it is today. At this time its creation is as a by-product of the creation of production materials and by-products of the dragons. Western continent spine mountains are created when a dragon goes to sleep there and transforms into mountain range, the level of oceans raised a great deal when water dragon does the same, northern polar cap formed for the same reason. Llolth and Elestree became leaders of their people The Darker Elves begin Reverie over those who have died, and start to discover power within it. The beliefs of the Elder races in the Ancients create Ancestral belief and thus Incantation Magic comes into existence. It is not a popular form of magic and thus does not spread widely at this time. Also with free will of the elder races begin to spread and to multiply creating other types of elder race through physical or magical means. Through learning and study the Elder races learn of Healing or Pattern magic, Transportation and Ritual Magics. Elder races Travel via Transport and Ritual magics and visit Void worlds within Erdreja. Some of Lesser races start to appear upon Erdreja- unmonitored by the Elder races and Unknown to the now sleeping Ancients. Age of War The Four patterns of Law, Chaos, Good and Evil are released. As the Ancients reach beyond their expected life cycles they aid the elves in creating the four Tomes of the Elements. They begin to settle into the natural wonders of Edreja and leave the Elder races to their own devices. The settling of the last few of the Ancients unsettled much of the land about them and was not understood by the Elder races at the time. The Sundering begins- the seperation of the Elven race during a war of elements, using the tomes to repair the damage. Dark Elves sunder from Elves and flee from the surface, settling underground. The drow fight amongst themselves over who should lead them- eventually the last descendents of Llolth emerge to seize control and the Ice Elves renounce their brethren and leave the Underdark. The Elder races rebuild themselves after the sundering losing much knowledge in the mean time. Some of Lesser races are created by elder races via Ritual magics and attempts by elder races to learn Pattern magics as used by Ancients. The Lesser races prosper due to quicker reproductive cycles than elder long lived races. Elven factions subjugate lesser races into servitor roles. First of lesser races start to learn Incantation due to their belief in tales of Ancients and varied reasons. The lesser race of man mainly slave race in treatment discovers Incantation magic through desire of belief in old tales of heroes to free them and tales of Ancients. Several elven clans and cities encourage rise of incantation and shape nature of faith to reflect natural role of lesser races as lesser, other forbidden cults sometimes called hero cults speak of younger races as strong and equal with heroes who fight against the elves. These are hunted and if found followers are killed. Age of Rebellion Elder races decide that lesser races are not allowed to learn or study magic as a whole. Bards become main forms of transfer of knowledge to and between lesser races. Elves began actively teaching groups of younger races a single spell each so as to be useful. Also elder races now clearly minority power. Dwarves rarely leave great mountain heart cities. Single Elven clans or families control major cities and large towns, many smaller towns and all villages have nothing more than an Elven over seer who visits. Food for cities is provided in vast farming estates where humans produce food for their Elven masters. Intricate network of roads completed to carry luxuries across the Elven lands. Lesser races begin to learn Ritual Magic. Only a handful are able to do this. Lesser races as a whole cannot learn or use ritual magic yet. This is taught by a handful of mysterious wandering mages who have mastery over magic better than any other lesser races. In a southern town situated in what is now the southern spine of Tebron. The first humans rebel against their station under the Elves of Erdreja. In what was the first act of rebellion against the masters the humans and few orcs of this town put every elf to the sword and burned the town to the ground. Surviving humans flee to surrounding areas and hide in general populous. Elven retaliation is harsh but once it is over the elves consider it an isolated incident and return to their normal lives. Hero cults begin to rise to power with actual proof that they are right and that younger races are equals of elves. As news of this act is spread by bards faith in elven controlled ancestors/incantor groups begins to wane. Lesser races band into actual nations and colonies and the Elder wars begin in earnest. Messages of the rebellion carried by the bards inspire others to think such thoughts. At a place called rellan pass on the border between what will become the empire heartlands and the lands of the gryphons a meeting is held between the leaders of several human towns. The rellan compact is signed and the human forces begin to organise for the first time. Rangers begin to organise units of raiders who can move stealthily and kill quickly, a handful of veteran warriors begin to teach war skills and those mages and incantors present spread their knowledge. As yet this is a small force but more than capable or attacking an elven estate or infiltrating a small town to kill its elven masters. The Elder war Begins in Truth The first fielding of organised forces by the younger races. Due to the wide spread nature of the human army each unit had trained in secret, and a handful were large enough and well equipped enough to take the field of battle. These original units would grow to become the knightly orders that would make up the shock troops of the lesser races. Initially skirmishes were human against human with no more than a handful of elven officers as humans loyal to the elves fought against attacks on elven holdings. Drow Return to surface and First Surface war between Elder and Lesser races. Lesser races begin to learn Healing Magic. Outcasting of Grey Elves - Elestree worshippers go into hiding. The woodlands of Teutonia are sealed against the elves by uprisings of beastkin and ogres. While the low lands and cities remain in elven hands they are cut of except from the south by sea as any elf or elf friend travelling the roads through the woods does not return. Dwarven cities to the north do not act against this and there is some evidence of dwarf forged weapons in the hands of the rebels. No action is taken against the dwarves who continue to travel freely on the rare times when they travel. Last Elven City in the south falls to the human attackers and is taken over. The area that will become the empire is now completely controlled by younger races. The north of the world is also contested with only a small number of elven cities standing here, the harsh northern lands were never strongly held by the elves with almost no elven presence in the lands of the bears and wolves. The great dwarven cities here are left alone with dwarves taking no part in the wars yet. With what amounts to a human kingdom controlled by a handful of warlords and all of the resources available true human armies are formed. Every city and town is required to muster trained troops for the warlords, over the next few generations several of the warrior companies both become military orders with heraldry and such. Other than skirmishing and small actions the rebellion is peaceful for a while but the mages work to refine their magic's and the Incantors of the heroes cults drive out of kill the last of the elven aligned cults and begin to shape modern Incanting. It is the sons and grandsons of the victors of the south who begin the war again in earnest with a human army crossing the hills into the elven lands of Estragales. This force with its mounted troops and formations or infantry meets and defeats the elven lead human forces it meets and sacks several small towns. It is defeated when it comes against an elven army with scores of elven mages and whole units of elite elven troops. The battered force withdraws to recover its losses and plan its actions again.. From this point onwards with mage companies and organised units of troops and knights the younger races would win any battle where they outnumbered the elves. War against the younger races is going very badly, the remaining elven great clans meet and agree after a year of talking to organise their forces against the human rebellion. The most powerful mages and the most skilled war leaders gather in what is named "the hidden court", a gathering of the best people the elves have available to fight the war. Ancients are awakened by Elder races to try control younger races. In terms of actual fighting all that the hidden court allowed the elves to do was to field larger armies with which to face the humans. The finest elven war leaders and elite elven troops meant that they would win most every battle where the sides were even close to equal. However, when the younger races outnumbered the elves by more than three humans to every two elves then the elves would be defeated. Skilled leadership and magic allowed for elven armies to retreat quickly with minimal casualties but they were losing land and cities to the younger races. Finally the mages among the hidden court emerged with the fruits of their work. They cast great magics and wove patterns of magic powerful enough to wake one of the sleeping ancients. They were also able, by means unknown, to compel the dwarves to join them in battle. In the north the dwarf kings took the field with elven support and basically defeated anyone who got in the way. Shielded from magical attack by elven mages hidden within the dwarven formations they crushed anyone who met them hand to hand. Human armies in the northern lands split back into raiding forces and left the dwarves mostly alone. Most Houses maintain the ideals of the first city however some embrace new ideologies those that change drop the House prefix. Many become embroiled in Race Wars on the surface. Each House maintains that they are they are the true followers of Llolth and the rightful rulers of all of their peoples. House wars are fought for land and possessions. Mordred device established by younger races in a Ritual at the well spring of Albion. After a lifetime of work by many mages and scholars a way to defeat the elven mages had been found and created. With the device active the oldest and most powerful of the elves began to die.. On the field the loss of the finest elven war-leaders also began to show with elven armies taking higher losses in each battle. The younger races once more began to attack in large armies. The battle of Belethir. The last great army of elves and dwarves to fight together. During this battle the elves abandoned the dwarven force and fled. Elder races disable Incantation Magic and the younger races use of such magic. Elder races retreat into the outer parts of Erdreja. Fey leave to Arcadia. Sylvan Elves leave the world. The final large battle of the war was fought in what would become Albion as the victorious armies from the southern lands met the war bands from the northern peoples. As the elves mustered south to defend Albion the bears and wolves fell upon the last great Elven City of the north and captured what had been the elven northern capital of Norhault. They then travelled south and fell upon the rear of the elven army fighting against the humans from the south. In a one sided slaughter the last great elven army was defeated. A charismatic and powerful warlord named Tebron led the southern army. The younger race of man the dominant Younger race after the Elder wars begins to rebuild using the knowledge gained in defeating the elder races. Great Cities are begun and an Empire began. Tebron builds the foundations of the largest empire in Edrejan history. On the 1st day of this year his city is opened First recording of Necromancy in the younger races. Tebron orders its abandonment in the empire. Templars lead purging of Necromancy across the known heartlands. Younger races learn of transportation from the manuscript Paths of Light Tebron III authorises military expansion in Albion. To this end, Lord Templar Vengris Tallora departs for Albion with almost the entire order. On their arrival, they begin the Purges anew. Imperial advance into Cymbra halted by Huw Gorsenedd. Templars disappear before arriving at the Battle of the Gateway. Without cavalry support, Imperial army is defeated. Imperial forces in Cymbra retreat to roughly what is now the Albion/Cymbra border Discovery of the Underdark in Northern Lyonesse. The 16th Legion is victorious in defeating a large contingent of Darker skinned Elves who emerge from below ground. Imperial Invasion of Caledonia begins. Imperial legions struggle in the highlands against a more manoeuvrable opponent. Debates over the "Caledonian Problem" are to echo in the halls of the Senate for many years to come. The 8th Legion is withdrawn from Albion, and consolidated borders are drawn up near Norhault. First Germanic Uprising. Imperial forces in Southern Teutonia repel invasion from northern tribes. Civil war amongst tribes in Germania. Imperial Expansion southwards, conquering the Principality of Lantia. Consolidation period in the Empire. Augur I renews the ideas of Council upon which the early days of the Tebronian nation was built, and increases the power of the Senate. The mercantile ideas of the Empire are also given greater consideration. Full program of military expansion established. Large Imperial military build up in Albion. 2nd Invasion of Cymbra begins. Imperial Legions conquer most of the country. Sea landings on Caer Gals and Caerdannon prove decisive turning points. Caer Cris; the Sacred Celtic City is razed to the ground. The Great Sorrow. Many of the Free Celtic peoples flee to Erin. Those that remain in Cymbra become part of a vassal Imperial State. Expanding and conquering vast areas of the Underdark the Houses attract the attention of the Illithiadi, and deeper dark creatures. Skin tone change of Darker Elves is all but complete by this time owing to radiation. War with the Illithiadi. The War is fought to a standstill, as the Darker Elves outnumber the Illithiadi, yet the Illithiadi are vastly more powerful. Neither side can gain control of the Underdark. A period of Uneasy peace ensues with the Darker Elves controlling the upper and mid levels of the Underdark, and the Illithiadi the Lower and Deep Levels. Exploration of the Surface reveals the Darker Elves to the Younger Races (Humans), and a further conflict ensues - second Surface war Conflict with Humans on the surface slows as Drow make fewer forays. Exploration and Trade begins in some areas outside of Empire. Further Contact with Humans re-establishes practice of Spellcasting amongst the Drow. These are termed as "Failed Priestesses" by many Houses. Training in Magery begins. Resulting in the founding of a Mage Academy. Matron Council is formed, overt house differences are put aside in favour of greater unity. Learnt from Humans, some Drow begin experiments with Necromancy (Time of Fall) The time of Arthur and the Pendragon. The Factions as are now start to form across the reformed lands of Erdreja and the main Heart lands sealed away from the other continents. Year 1091AF -'''Norhault falls to the bears of Caledonia The Council of Factions is formed by Floris and it decided they should gather once per year at a place to be decided and the Gathering treaty drawn up. @4th Founding '''Year 1092AF / 0F4/1992TF The Gathering treaty is completed and signed to replace the treaty of Crag Castle at the first Gathering of the nations. Death of Laird Ross Mcewan of the bears passes away 2 days prior to gathering. Lord Figmentaii takes over the Dragons Faction Lord Feothan of the Gryphons grants refuge to the Deposed Vipers of Teutonia Lord Krueger of the Cobra's holds Teutonia. Lord Thorfinn of Orkneyjar takes command of the Bears faction and splits the wolves' land apart. The Dark elves of the heartlands form the Tarantula's faction. The traders join together to form a traders Guild its size and power over the other factions force it to be acknowledged as the Unicorns faction. Year 1093AF/1F4/1993TF Gathering Battle waged over the title of new master mage between Floris and Brand. Floris Loses the Four tomes of magic and steps down after the gathering then becomes unwell. Brand Floris's challenger disappears shortly after the Gathering The Four Tomes of Magic come into the possession of Brogar. The circles of Erdreja fail in the Autumn of 1093 Thorfinn steps down and Angus McTwatem takes control of the Bears faction. Thorfinn disappears in a strange Fog while sailing for Orkneyjar Corvus takes the city of Norhault from the Bears by force lord Anree is placed in Norhault as Lord Protector. The hardest winter in memory of man falls on Erdreja. Year 1094AF/ 2F4/1994TF Lady Karlennon places Elias her son under protection of the Fey. Brogar returns the Tomes to Floris who awakes Brogar disappear Floris enters the Circle at Beeston and Ritual Magic returns to Erdreja. Faction of the Lions of Albion split in Civil war and the Harts faction is formed Albion divided. Teutonia returns to the Vipers and the Cobra's are forced out. Lord Holborn of the Griffins loses head at the Battle of 1094.1 placed under ritual effect and allowed to live on. Pattern of Schadel returns to Erdreja. Mordred Device begins to effect the Elder races as Incantation magic returns to the lands. Elven king is reformed Floris Ilias becomes Floris Brand while battling Brand. Year 1095AF / 3F4/1995TF Return of incantation Magic Skald invaded by undead Harts begin to assemble the 7 swords of wayland the parts of Excalibur Chaos knights walk the lands of Erdreja. Lord Corvus and lady Roxanne Flee under auspices of searching out Corvus heir (when their pact with the Daemon Golgamoth is revealed.) Unknown to most at time Lord Corvus slayed on the dock of Bristol by the men of Duke Anree Roxanne escapes. The Mordred device is destroyed saving the Elder races. Year 1096AF/3F4/1996TF Lord wolf Lost in void rift. York destroyed by Golgamoth Lord Adder Noir of the Lions of Albion Killed. Excalibur reformed. Mordred returns. Lord Jadvor Leads the lions into exile after their defeat at the hands of the Harts. Satun marries Lady Katerina of Cymrja. Schadel attempts to destroy Satun but both fall into the Void. Lord Fig of Erin Dies in A dual with Baron Lachlann. Lord Ash takes control of Erin. Lord Holborn Dies after the failure of the magic ritual used to extend his life fails. Tim De Wilfsbane takes his place as representative of the Gryphons. Year 1097AF/3F4/1997TF Elias Karlennon returns from Arcadia 3yrs old and grown to full manhood in Arcadias twisted time. Rockholme invaded by bears after Unicorns sign trade agreement with towns people. Gathering battle fought over rites to Rockholme as land concern between Bears, Harts, Dragons and Unicorns. Blue and Red Void Daemons Attack the gathered nations at Moots. Violet mage slays Blue mage To save her Humanity. Strange creatures appear through Ritual circles and appear to attempt to destroy items of magic. Illithids found masquerading as some more notable people of Heartland's. Thomas Finn war leader of the Bears dies by Treachery at the moots is raised by Maar the faceless to attend Gathering and request the acceptance of new faction the Gargoyles. Maar loses control of occupied Skald to Mordinaar a death knight formally under his servitude. The Lawful Gasharim advise the lords that they have raised the fallen of the Battle of Lock Tay as undead troops for their war. Fey and Fairys encountered at the gathering. Floris leads ritual of True Magic Not seen since the last Cataclysm and calls to him the Four patterns of Law (Pendragon) Chaos (Mordred) Evil (Satun) and Good (Schadel) And binds them into the Four elemental Patterns. Law to Earth Chaos to Air Evil to Fire and Good Water. At the grand council of this year the Colour mages are disbanded and Floris splits the 4 Tomes into the Protection of the Violet mage and White mage. Year 1098AF/4T4/1998TF Orcus and Spittle Return to Erdreja and the host the first Heartland games Nightmares attack the people of Heartland's Dark Carnival seems to shadow the Games. Golgamoth destroys Thomas Finn at the Heartland games. Orb of Knowledge returned to the Great library and Orcus reclaims Orb of Time. First sighting of the floating castle in the North Sky's. Fey courts enter a state of Civil war that spills out onto Erdreja affecting the people of the Heartland's who are drawn into the dispute. Fomoreans invade Cymrja lead by Balor. Floris leaves Erdreja to Tour the Cosmos in his own words and with him takes Elias Karlennon Year 1099AF/5F4/1999TF Fomoreans attack Caledonia does not seem to be same as Cymrja Fomoreans. Matron Mother Garashen Becomes first matron mother to be raised to being an Ancestor by an Ancestor. Tarantula's host the Gathering Allowing open access to the under dark for the first time since the forming of the faction in 1093. Gasharim invade southern Teutonia and the Under dark beneath it. The 1st battle of Monte Casino takes place. The Gathering Treaty becomes under attack from the faction signatories and the treaty is fought over. The guilds almost go to war with the factions without a fully signed treaty to bind them all. Mage Jinx disappears. The Sorcerers Psionics from the dying world of the Group known as death Jesters attack the people of Erdreja in their attempts to destroy the Death jesters. Skathen problem on Erdreja Increases. Nosta Karr invade Avalon Nosta Karr invades part of Albion in attempt to breach the Vale of Avalon. Balor and the Fomoreans defeated by the Dragons. Durith struck down in confrontation with Pape The pharaoh of Aegyptus sent a group to attend the gathering he wishes to be recognised in the heartlands. Plague took hold in many of the Northern lands Year 1100AF/6F4/2000TF The Aegyptian faction offered to host the Gathering as a new neutral location. The Grand open council took place in the Void in an Actual void creature. Plague continue to hamper the northern heartland's Lady Karlennon, King Rhino and Lady Adelanna were all kidnapped by factions within the Aegyptian court Forcing the gathering of nations to be held in Aegyptus to prevent the open invasion of those lands. Even though Excalibur still exists the Chaos knights returned to Erdreja. The 2nd battle of Monte Casino takes place this time the Gasharim are pushed back by the people of Teutonia and their allies. The Gasharim retreat to an Island off Southern Teutonia. The wolves announce their intention to push north into the wastes to expand their lands. The well spring at in Aegyptus becomes unstable starting pulses of magic disrupting the heartlands. The tome of Fire is destroyed in a ritual at the Gathering of nations. The Nosta Karr are defeated in Avalon but the Lions of Avalon lose the gate way and Avalon released into the Void. Year 1101AF/7F4/2001TF Queen Karlennon steps down. Avalon crashes back into Erdreja falling through the Sky and coming to settle in the fallen sea. The sky castle is seen to pass over the heartlands after being struck by Avalon. Wolves discover Morrigan temple in northern wastes and invite bears faction to come north and offer to host gathering. It seems the pulses of magic affecting the Heartland's do not affect the valley the temple lies within. Sea creatures around the fallen Land Sea cause problems for all the trading nations and the newly formed Lantian nation. An artefact is discovered inside the temple of the Morrigan an item of balance a 4 way 16 plate scale that seem to magically measure the balance of Erdreja. The lord wolf is deposed after his part in an assassination on one of his lords is discovered. 2 attempts are made to recreate the tome of fire the first ends in the death of the ritualist after Golgamoth appears in the ritual. The tome of fire is recreated and Lasha master fire bound within it. Maar the faceless is destroyed at the Moots. Pape is brought down and destroyed after troubling the Gryphon nation. It is realised that Satun is no longer bound to the Tome of fire with its destruction. Year 1102AF/8F4/2002TF The dragons and harts both take Islands in the spine of Tebron and all are invited to the two ceremonies of land rites. Lycanthropy is realised as a disease and a cure is found for it in its early stages. The Vipers and Tarantulas hold the gathering in Teutonia. The magical balance discovered in 1101 is still unmoveable an attempt to create a likeness wields a strange result where the copy takes on the same aspects as the original. The Elder Race Wars The elder races lived long and prosperous lives on the world of Erdreja. Elves, Dwarves and Fairy folk all lived in relative peace for millennia. When the younger races came to the world this peace was shattered, within a few centuries of their arrival, the race wars began and many thousands of lives were lost within just a few decades. During the wars, the younger races developed a device that was powered by the magic used by the elder races, this caused them to age quickly and die. To counter the device, they performed a mighty ritual depriving everyone of any knowledge of Incantation magic. The remaining memories were kept by the Drow who made their home beneath the surface of the world. They discovered that the miles of solid rock between them and the device meant that they could continue to use Incantation magic. The Founding The banishing of Incantation was one of the last, desperate acts of the elder races. The Fairy folk had retreated to the unseen court, the Dwarves and their kin had retreated to the mountain halls and only the Elves were left to fight the younger races. Kingdom by kingdom, they were gradually overrun and pushed eastwards where they made a final stand. Over a thousand years ago, the last Elven army was defeated by the younger races at Obsidia. The few remaining Elven lords took the last of their people into hiding. The wars were finally over and the younger races stood victorious. Cities were built and a great civilisation was created. Tebron, the greatest warlord of the humans was declared Emperor and ruled from the great city of Tebronia that bore his name. The empire was founded the day that Tebron first sat upon his imperial throne and the calendar began anew with the first year AF (After Founding). After the first Emperor’s death the capital was re-named Malkarn and it remained so until its destruction. The Elemental Colleges as guardians of the Empires knowledge created a Great Library in the north. This was built on the ruins of an Elven city once renown for its collection of learning. The city of Norhault grew up around this library which became the greatest seat of learning in the known world. The library was formally opened one year to the day that Tebron was crowned, the first day of January in the year 1 AF. For several centuries the Empire prospered, and peace returned to the lands. The Cataclysm of Water Just before 500 AF a great cataclysm took place. A mighty ritual was being performed in the capital’s great ritual circle to bring rain to the drought stricken southern farms. Unknown agents disrupted the ritual and released all of the magic within the circle. This uncontrolled power flowed to every other known ritual circle, shattering many and killing hundreds of people. Violent earthquakes rocked the land, mountains were smashed and the city was dragged beneath the waves as the whole of the Imperial Heartlands sunk. The waters of the great seas rushed in to separate forever the northern and southern continents. Albion, Erin and Western Norsca (now Orkneyjar) became islands as the land around them disappeared and the seas flooded in. Whole communities died, including the ruling Emperor and his entire family along with most of the ruling lords of the Empire, who had gathered in the capital for a celebration. The end of the Empire began a period of almost six hundred years of war between the remaining nobles over who would rule the new lands. It soon became apparent that no-one could achieve total victory. The Empire was gone forever and instead the Heartland countries became small independent nations. They were ruled over by lord generals, who remained continuously at war with each other over the borders of the disputed lands. The Gathering Treaty In 1091 AF the last battle for the city of Norhault was fought and the Lord General of Caledonia recaptured it. This was also the year of the formation of the Grand Council. After much discussion amongst the people of the Heartlands most agreed that they had fought their last war, and looked forward to a new age of peace. In the discussions of the Grand Council, the Gathering Treaty was drawn up and signed by all the Lord Generals of the Heartlands. The treaty stated, and still states that representatives of the Factions (the Grand Council) would discuss disputes in a civilised manner. Should a dispute not be resolved by talks then, at an annual Gathering, representative forces of the disputing Factions would fight a battle under a magical ritual of peace. This ritual would allow combatants to subdue but not kill each other. The victory conditions for these battles would be determined before the combat took place. The Cataclysm of Fire In 1106, another great tumult rocked Erdreja as the magical forces of six hundred years sought to re-align themselves. The world was burned and forged anew, causing substantial change to its geography. For some, this cataclysm caused little discomfort and they watched as the world altered around them. For others of a more magical nature, the change was painful and left them scarred in its wake. The Present To this day, the Factions of the Heartlands still hold to the ideals of the Gathering Treaty. The original document, has undergone revision, Leaders have come and gone, Nations have fallen, and new kingdoms risen from the ashes. Yet still the principles and agreement of peace remains.